Question: $\log_{5}125 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $125$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $5$ , the base of the logarithm. $125$ can be expressed as $5\times5\times5$ $125$ can be expressed as $5^3$ $5^3=125$, so $\log_{5}125=3$.